ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Buu
How Majin Buu joined the Tourney Good Buu is an entity of pure good, and is very kind, caring, and playful. Once he was absorbed by Evil Buu, his playful and childish traits manifest in Super Buu and Kid Buu respectively. During his second battle against Gotenks, Gotenks was preparing the Super Ghosts of his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack for battle. Piccolo showed Gotenks that Buu had already regenerated from the last Super Ghost attack. Super Buu was also lying on his stomach, drinking a soda (though it looked like a milkshake) and reading a magazine, much to Gotenks' fury and embarrassment. Also, when Goku and Vegeta were preparing for battle, Kid Buu was sleeping (as Buu only needs so little time to rest), much to Goku's surprise. More importantly, due to his connection with Mr. Satan he had influence to stop him from killing the former as Super Buu and later Kid Buu. For this reason, he also responded to Videl's request to be patient due to being Mr. Satan's daughter; though it wasn't enough to stop him from killing her. While mildly annoying to Super Buu, it infuriated Kid Buu enough that he spat him out as soon as he was able to. Despite his good nature, it is shown in Dragon Ball Super that when he is hungry, Good Buu can be foul tempered and grumpy like when he interrupted Mr. Satan's press conference and is also shown to be quite gluttonous as he selfishly refused to share one of his pudding cups with Beerus. However these negative traits could be attributed to his childlike personality. After the fight with Kid Buu, Majin Buu now Good Buu enjoyed his time with the Z Fighters. One man was not convinced of Buu's transfer to good, Frøy. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Majin Buu rubs his belly. After the announcer calls his name Majin Buu shakes himself then sticks his tongue out as the camera zooms saying "Pudding is all for Buu!" Special Moves Flame Shower Breath (Neutral) Majin Buu inhales a large amount of air and strongly exhales it, creating a huge gust of wind that damages his opponent. Innocence Express (Side) Majin Buu charges by running into his target using his whole body. Fat Headache (Up) Majin Buu jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, hitting his opponent with his hip. Angry Hit (Down) Majin Buu uses Rapid Movement to suddenly appear in front of the opponent and hit them with powerful strike. Chocolate Beam (Hyper Smash) Majin Buu fires a beam from his antenna saying "Turn to chocolate!" If it hits, the opponent is turned into a gigerbread person. The opponent tries to charge at Buu, but he sits on him/her, then devours him/her gaining back some health, then spits the opponent out as a normal being. Angry Explosion (Final Smash) Majin Buu rapidly powers up saying "You go...", creating a strong pink aura that grows exponentially in size and eventually explodes and says "GO AWAY!", causing massive damage. Victory Animations #Majin Buu hops in place swinging his arms up saying "You're through now. Bye bye!" #*Majin Buu hops in place swinging his arms up saying "Sorry, Hercule. Buu played too rough." (Hercule victories only) #*Majin Buu hops in place swinging his arms up saying "Buu win, but still no fun. That's weird." (Uub victories only) #Majin Buu's stomach gurgles then he says "Buu hungry... Wanna eat candy." #Majin Buu shakes his head upward saying "Woohoo! Buuuu!" On-Screen Appearance Majin Buu bursts out of his egg and says "You call Buu tub?! Now Buu turn you into candy and eat you!" Special Quotes *You make Buu mad! Buu make you dead! (When fighting Babidi or Majin Vegeta) *You look scary, but Buu not scared! (When fighting Goku) *Mmmhhmmmm. We'll see! (When fighting Hercule) *Buu hate you! You no pick on Hercule! (When fighting Kid Buu) *Buu bored. Let's fight now! (When fighting Uub) *Buu hate you! Buu pound you now! (When fighting Baby Vegeta) Trivia *Majin Buu's rival is a Norse god who appears a young human man, Frøy. *Majin Buu shares his Japanese voice actor with Golurk, Alidar Jarok and Gonzo. *Majin Buu shares his French voice actor with Light Plane, Dee Jay, Jack Mathers, Recoome, Toothless, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Zarbon, Captain Frye, Jack Mathers, Captain Frye, Gekkou, Mr. Luggs, Andragoras III, Lord Raptor and Bardock. *Majin Buu shares his German voice actor with Isaac Washington, Lord Business, Pinky, Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko and Captain Vladimir. *Majin Buu shares his Arabic voice actor with the adult Foosas, Tank Jr. and Seimei Abe. *Majin Buu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Silber *Majin Buu's main representation is the Good Buu. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters